1. Field of the Invention
There exists a need to guard against animals such as raccoons that are able to climb wooden, metal, and plastic poles to gain access to bird feeders, nesting boxes and the roots, leaves, flowers, fruit, and seeds of elevated garden plants. This invention relates to a device, which creates a barrier to such arboreal animals and thus prevents them from traveling to structures atop poles and posts that are to be protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to prevent animals from climbing is well known and has been dealt with in an array of fashions. Chester sought to squirrel-proof a pole in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,856 by attaching an elongated collar that moves up and down vertically about a pole by means of a counterweight that is provided within the pole. This serves to have the clinging squirrel drop vertically along with the collar by the principle of gravity. While this mechanical system may serve that purpose it relies on ropes pulleys, and a sliding counterweight that makes this system vulnerable to snags and wear. Fisher proposes a conical shaped barrier in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,975 that affixes to the underside of a bird feeder. While the barrier may be protective animals are still able to climb up the pole somewhat approaching the proximity of the structure to be protected. And finally Danca demonstrates a system of telescoping casings dangling from suspension chains. This concept relies on a wobbling, clanging disruption to achieve its end.